The Boy Called Angel
by SiriusLovesRent
Summary: While in the park, little Tom Collins comes across a boy named Angel and is, for some reason, very drawn to him. For MovieBuffStarlet. CollinsAngel CollinsRoger friendship as well.


**A/N: Back with another Boho fic! I really wanna try and concentrate on a Harry Potter fic, because I've been neglecting my Marauders. The next installment of An Angel Indeed hopefully will be up before Christmas, and if not, well...we tried.**

**So enough about THAT. This little diddy is for MovieBuffStarlet, who I promised I would write this fic for. It's Collins/Angel, but I HAD to include little Roger, because first of all, Collins/Roger is my favorite friendship pairing, AND I loves me a lil Roger. So, this is my Christmas present to MovieBuffStarlet (: HOPE YOU LOVE IT!!! AAAND I need you to pretend there are random playground all around New York. Kay? It's long-ish, be warned. But, really, if you love Roger being stupid, and Collins/Angel, do you mind? **

**- - -**

Little Roger Davis laughed, looking back at his best friend Tom Collins.

"You know I can't run good, Rog!" Collins called, stopping to catch his breath. He sat down on the ground and grinned. As he panted he enjoyed the sight of his breath in the cold December air.

"Aww, c'mon! Don't be such a baby." Roger rolled his bright green eyes and walked over to Collins, sitting on the cold grass next to him. "You're so boring."

"I just don't wanna play your stupid game. We can find something else to do until your mom comes." Collins said, pulling his black knit cap over his forehead. It had slid up by the wind when he and Roger had been running.

"My mom said she'd be back around three and my grandpa's supposed to watchin'--" Roger looked back to see his grandfather sleeping on a bench. "Aww man...he does that to much." He sighed. "Well, this is Central Park. We always find somethin' to do here." Roger looked at him slyly. "Even if you are being a dummy that won't play with me."

"Yeah, well--ROG, LOOK!" Collins exclaimed, jumping to his feet giddily. He raised his finger and pointed at a small playground not far away.

"WHAT IS IT?! I WANNA SEE!" Roger pushed Collins down and looked around. "SWINGS!" He cried. He grabbed his best friend's hand and pulled him up. "Come on! We have to go over there! And whatchu fell over for?" Roger asked, looking at Collins as if he was the stupidest thing in the world.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Collins let Roger pull him up and wiped his dirty hands on his jeans. "And anyways, you did it."

"Did not!" Roger said, putting his hands on his hips.

Collins had to laugh. "You look like a girl!"

Roger glared at him. "Do_ not_!"

"_Ooh, I'm Roger an' I'm a giiiirl_!" Collins laughed, prancing around in a circle.

"Shut your butt, Collins." He grabbed Collins's hand again and started running with him, dragging him over to the small playground.

Once they were there, Roger let go of Collins and looked at him. "Race ya to the swings!"

"You're on!" Collins said.

As they started running, Roger, with his one track mind, saw a bird in the air and stopped to look at it. Collins smirked and walked over to the swing. He sat down. "Look over here, Rog."

Roger turned his head and gasped. He stomped over to Collins. "Give it to me." He demanded flatly.

"No." Collins turned his head to the side stubbornly.

"I oughta--_AHH_! SPIDER!" He pulled Collins off the swing and hid behind him, shaking.

Collins blinked. He looked around. And there it was. A tiny spider sitting on the chain that held the swing up. "That little thing?"

Roger sucked his thumb, like he always did when he got scared. "I ain't goin' on that thing!" Roger ran in the direction of the slides.

Collins groaned and started to go after him. He suddenly felt the wind get knocked out of him and he stumbled back and landed on his butt. "Oof!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" A small voice said frantically. Collins looked up to see a small boy sitting on the ground across from him. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans. He had big brown eyes and his dark hair was buzzed. His skin was also a nice mocha color that reminded Collins of hot chocolate.

"It's 'kay." Collins, for some reason, was very drawn to this boy and couldn't take his eyes off him. "I'm Collins. Well, my name's Tom, but I think Tom's a yucky name so everyone just calls me Collins." He stuck his tounge out as if his first name was right there and staring at him.

The boy laughed. "I'm Angel!" He chirped. He stood up and helped Collins up too. "Wanna play with me?"

Collins looked around for Roger. "I _was _playing with my best friend Roger, but he saw a spider and got _scareded_ and ran away."

"Well, you can play with me 'till he comes back!" Angel smiled at him. Collins smiled back as Angel led him over to a small patch of grass with a few scattered toys sitting around.

"How old are ya, Collins?" Angel said, as he rolled a blue and red ball to Collins.

"Six." Collins said simply. "How old're you?"

Angel grinned a big smile and Collins noticed he was missing his front teeth. "Five, but I'm turning six in a week."

"Well, happy early birthday then!" Collins beamed at his new friend. "Why're you here alone? Don't you got someone to play with?"

Angel shrugged. "Well, I _aksed_ if my best friend Mimi wanted to come, but she said no and I wanted to go anyway, so I did."

"Cool." Collins rolled the ball back. He looked around for Roger. Not that he minded staying here with Angel, he was very nice, but he wanted to know his best friend was okay.

"Where do you live?" Angel asked curiously.

"Uhm...in an apartment, duh." Collins said, laughing a little.

Angel giggled. Collins decided he liked Angel's giggle. It was small and nice and sounded like music to his little ears. "I _mean_, where do you live in New York?"

"Oh!" Collins said, understanding. "Gotcha. The East Village." He smiled lightly.

Angel gasped and stopped rolling the ball for a second. He clapped. "Me too!"

Collins laughed at the other boy's excitement. "Great! Maybe we can play together some time." He said shyly. He had no idea why he was so shy around Angel. He was just some kid, right?

"Yeah! That sounds cool." Angel smiled again. Collins noticed he did that a lot. He also noticed he was missing his front teeth.

"Me too," He said, indicating his teeth. He smiled back at Angel, showing off his lost teeth.

"C'mon, mijo, time to go." A woman came over to the two boys and crouched down beside Angel. She smiled warmly at Collins. "Hi!" Collins decided he liked her; she was friendly.

"This is my mommy," Angel said, standing up and brushing off his jeans, which, Collins could have sworn he saw a few sparkles on. Collins waved at the taller woman and stood up as well. Angel leaned forward and hugged him. Collins hugged the other child back, not wanting him to leave at all.

"I'll see you later Collins. Bye!" Angel took his mother's hand and walked off.

Collins looked down, feeling lonely, and noticed, the little blue and red ball was still sitting there. Collins thought of chasing after him, but decided not to. It was a nice ball, and it reminded him of the boy called Angel. Collins smiled to himself. He liked Angel a lot. _I wish he didn't have to go..._

"COLLINS!" And he was on the ground once again. This time, another boy was laying on top of him. His best friend, Roger.

Collins looked down at the ground, feeling crushed underneath Roger. "We have to stop meeting like this," he muttered, glaring at the grass. "Will you get off me?" He asked the blond boy.

"Hold on." Roger said. He picked up a rock that was sitting there and seemed to study the air for a moment before throwing it forward. Collins watched as it hit the swings and fell back down on the ground. "Spiders dead!" Roger said cheerfully.

"Weirdo." Collins chuckled, pushing Roger off him. He looked around again, wishing Angel could come back. For some reason unknown to him, he wanted to go on playing with him. And never, ever stop. Just sit there, rolling the ball and talking. It had been...well...very, very nice.

He suddenly felt something tighten around his hand and realized it was Roger's own hand. "Let's get outta here. There might be more spiders around..." Roger shivered noticeably and dragged Collins away from the tiny playground.

He hoped Angel would be there when he came back another day.

---

**A/N: Meh, that was a bad ending wasn't it? I couldn't think of anything else...Merry Christmas to my good friend MovieBuffStarlet! And to all my other buddies on the site. And to everyone thats reading this, happy holidays to you all too! Hope you enjoyed it (: Oh, and Roger's not gay, but little dudes hold eachother's hands. Don't deny it. And please don't be all: HAHAHA ROGER'S GAY! 'Cause he's not. Okay, that's all!**

**(Psst...RENT's not mine! It's the late, great Jonathan Larson's! You thought me forgots the disclaimer, no? Haha, well I didn't!)**


End file.
